If the Capitol won the war
by Katniss Granger
Summary: Say the Capitol won the war before Peeta was hijacked. This is what I think would have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Willow's pov

It's the morning of the reaping of the 100th annual Hunger Games.  
Oh joy.  
This Quarter quell only kids related to any existing victor can be reaped.  
Which is me daughter of the star crossed lovers.  
Also Ronnie my cousin. His mum is Auntie Prim and his dad is Uncle Rory.  
I really dont care if I'm picked or not.  
There is a couple of names in the reaping bowls. I dont know many of the people though.  
The district 12 escort Silvina Harris comes onto the stage.  
"Welcome everyone." she says"Today we will select 1 couragous young man and women..."  
I'm mouthing the speech It's the same as my parents' escort's speech and I heard them say it as well.  
I completely zone out until the person next to taps me.  
"Willow Mellark did you hear me deary?" Silvina says Mum and dad look pretty shocked.  
I walk up and goes to call out the boys. I hope It's not Ronnie.  
"Ronnan Hawthorne." she calls. Yep it's Ronnie. "Are you okay deary?" she asks me "Oh its just that hes my cousin." I say "Ooh how interesting." she said as if it was a good thing.  
We are ushered away into our rooms in the Justice building.  
Auntie Prim comes to see me.  
"I promise I'll look after Ronnie." I tell her "He said he'll look after you," Prim says.  
"I love you Auntie Prim." I say hugging her.  
"Love you too Willow." she says before the peacekeepers take her out.  
I see mum and dad on the train. They run up and hug me.  
"I'm so sorry Willow we never wanted this to happen." mom says to me.  
"I know." ...


	2. Training

**Training**

Willow's pov

I wake up to Silvina chanting "Darling get up its a big, big, big day for you." she stomps off in her 4 inch silver heels giggling. I groan and get out of bed. Today we have training and needless to say I'm quite excited because I get to meet my competitors. I walk slowly out to breakfast and sit next to my dad.

"Hey honey how are you feeling?" he asks me

"Nervous, excited scared." I answer

"Dont worry they wont hurt you, yet." adding the yet on the end does not help calm my nerves.

Ronnie and I are guided to the training room by Silvina who rambles on how we should be as good as my parents in the arena and blah blah blah. The lift stops and I walk out nervously. I see my competition are already here and we are the last ones.

"Okay so now we are all here we need to go over some rules." the head instructor says. I zone out for most of it. When we start training I head over to the fire making station. Mostly because everyone else is taking over the other stations and I would have to stay all day to get my turn. I see a girl there with dark hair and skin. Obviously from district 11.

"So which hunger games tribute are you related to?" I ask her.

She turns around looking stunned like she didn't know I was here, "I'm Saffron Whyte. I'm related to Rue and I'm guessing you're the famous Willow Mellark daughter of the star-crossed lovers."

"Pfft. Like I enjoy being called that."

I learn that I'm really good at making fires and by the end of the day I have made an alliance with Saffron. I go back to our pent house room on the 12th floor.

"Well how did you go? Who did you meet? Did you make any allies?" Mom asks me in a rush and I thought dad was over protective.

"Um I think I did well. I was good with making fires and camouflage, I hit the target 7 out of 10 times in knife throwing and I made an alliance with a district 11 girl named Saffron who was related to Rue and she looked about Ronnie's age." I finish and look to see my moms face full of happiness. I know that she was really close to Rue in her Hunger Games so she would approve of it and dad does whatever mum says.

"Did you see that Career from district 4 flirting with that district 1 girl," Ronnie says "I think his name is Maris Odair."

**(A/N: Maris means defender of the sea so it fits.)**

Mom's eyes go wide and dad looks up from his bread. "Odair?" dad asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure but not totally and the girl he was flirting with is Sparkle Glow. She wants to make an alliance with me for some reason, but Uncle Peeta wouldnt having a Career on our team be useful?" Ronnie asks

"It would, but even if you decide to recruit her watch your back." he warns.

The next few days fly by and we make an alliance with Sparkle although I dont like her she seems to like Ronnie and so does Saffron. It comes to the day of our private training sessions. I talk with Saffron until her turn after Seeder's great grand son. After Saffron goes its just me and Ronnie then just me. I hear my name called and I go inside. Seeing all the weapons I chose the bow and pick up and arrow. I stand on the line drawn out in front of the aroow target range. I line up my arrow and shoot it straight into the bullseye. They look impressed so I end up shooting from about ten metres back from the line which gets there attention. I hit the bullseye bam smack in the middle and smile. Well thats over I wonder what I got as my score. I head up back to our pent house and sit next to dad and Ronnie on the couch.

"Sparkle Glow was given an 8." Caesar Flickerman says in his deep voice. He continues with the names...

"Maris Odair with a 9." thats when the scores drop they become a 4-7 on average.

"Saffron Whyte has a 7." he says

"Ronnan Hawthorne, an 8." he sighs with relief and I smile okay now for the moment of truth.

"Willow was given a 10." my jaw drops when he announces that I have a 10. My mum got an 11 when she went in.

Great now I have the interviews tomorrow and then we go in for certain death, on the plus side I got the highest score and I'm 12 years old.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is for my good friend Pearl you know who you are. **

**Thank you to those who read this story read and review.**


End file.
